The Spotlight Is On
by twilight-moon09
Summary: Jacob’s 19, and he’s feeling a little depressed because he hasn’t imprinted. What will he do when his imprint is teenage celebrity, wanted by everyone and attainable to no one? Is she worth it?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?**

**I used the song "Spotlight (Twilight Remix)" by Mutemath on the Twilight movie original soundtrack as a loose foundation for this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**"The Spotlight Is On"**

"_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)_

_You got a whole lot left to say nowYou knocked all your wind outYou just tried too hard and you frozeI know I know_

_What do you say? (2x)_

_Just take the fallYou're one of usThe spotlight is on_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)_

_Oh the spotlight is on_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)_

_You know the one thing you're fighting to holdWill be the one thing you've got to let goAnd when you feel the wall cannot be burnedYou're gonna die to try what can't be doneGonna stay stay out but you don't careNow is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere_

_Oh just take the fallYou're one of usThe spotlight is on_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)_

_Oh the spotlight is on_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)_

_Yeah it's on_

_Because everyone would rather watch you fall (All and each other)And we all are, yeah (All and each other)And we all are, yeah (All and each other)Just take a fallYou're one of us_

_The spotlight is on!!Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)Oh the spotlight is on!!(Just take the fall)Now you're one of usNow you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of usNow you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of usOh the spotlight is on_

_Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)"_

Love is hard. When you're little, you're told that love is magical. When you're a little older than that and you phase into a werewolf for the first time, you're told magic is real. But when you're older, you find out that magic can't solve everything. How is that fair? How does that make sense? Love is supposed to be like magic, but when I look back all I can think is that love and magic makes everything harder. It complicates things. So why would you want it? I asked myself this question over and over again, but when I stood time and time again amongst the thousands of screaming fans all trying to rip and tear their way through just to get a glimpse, a piece of the woman I love…I was reminded. And it was so worth it.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?**

Chapter One: No Way.

"_You knocked all your wind out_

_You just tried too hard and you froze_

_I know _

_I know."_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH! HA-HA HA! HAHAHAHAHA HA!"

I was awoken by the most obnoxious, idiotic, annoying laugh ever known to man. One that was infamously synonymous with the most hideous name in the English language:

Paul.

My head shot straight up off the pillow as soon as the intruding noise pelted my ear drums, interrupting a very nice dream of me running. I shook my head to try and gain coherency, then glanced at the clock on my bedroom wall.

8:08. In the morning. On a Saturday.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" I screamed, then dropped my head back down on the pillow in defeat when I heard him braying like a mule again. He was grating on my nerves.

I knew sleep had slipped far beyond my reach now, so I got up and took a shower. I pulled on a white t-shirt, some old cut offs and some shoes, then proceeded to the kitchen.

Paul was in the living room stretched across _my_ couch eating a bowl of cereal, watching cartoons on _my_ crappy TV.

"Spongebob? What are you, twelve?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as if I wasn't about to punch him.

He ignored me as he continued laughing, making my blood boil at his very presence. I launched a couch pillow at his head then headed for the pantry. I pulled out my favorite box of cereal and felt how light it was, shaking it a few times. I opened the box and it was completely empty with the exception of crumbs.

My breathing picked up as I felt the rage and fire building within me, I knew who the culprit was already. Paul. I stormed back into the living room and sent the box flying hitting him square in the back of his fat head.

He turned around with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Let's get ready to rumble…" he said evilly, hopping up and coming towards me.

A low growl erupted from deep in my chest as I pushed him in the chest and sent him flying, the impact from his crash nearly breaking the sofa. Shudders shot through his body as he stood up, obviously pleased with the rise he got out of me. The premeditation of his plan had been obvious, it was clear he completely had nothing better to do than try to pick a fight with me. I walked out of the front door before we really fought, Paul was just immature.

"Asshole." I muttered as I walked the short walk to Sam and Emily's place. I knew I was guaranteed breakfast there, since Paul never left a crumb for anyone else to eat at my house. He was such an asshole.

What sucked even worse is that he would not be leaving any time soon. About two summers ago he imprinted on my sister Rachel, and now they're engaged. So now that jerk's going to be my brother-in-law. I can barely contain my excitement. Out of the entire pack, Paul was always the hotheaded one. The annoying one. The temperamental one. The one to always start a fight, and phase at the wrong time unable to control himself. The one who couldn't control his anger. And he was very short tempered. It used to be that you could count on a fight from Paul pretty much whenever, or at least that he was involved in it somehow. You didn't even have to hit him—any mild insult would do it. But now, now he decides to nearly calm down after he's found love, basically resolving to annoying people till their patience wore thin. And now, now he just _has_ to be the one to imprint on _my_ sister.

When I think about the whole imprinting thing, it kind of depresses me. It seemed like nearly everybody had somebody but me. Sam had Emily, Jared had Kim, Quil has Claire, Paul has my sister, even Embry imprinted on a girl named Maya. So that just leaves me, Leah, and Seth. My own little pack within the pack, though Leah can be annoying at times.

Emily tells me she has no doubt that I'll find my imprint soon, the same way she assures Leah that just because she's a girl doesn't mean she wont imprint. And sometimes it seems…just _too_ easy to believe her.

I stopped in my tracks, my thoughts were interrupted. I heard noise, lots of noise. But where was it coming from? Where? I listened harder…it was coming from the direction of First Beach. It was strange. I brushed it off and continued my thoughtful walk to Sam and Emily's.

I walked through the door and received a warm greeting, Emily first hugged me then I got high-fives from the guys. Everyone was there already, apart from Paul and Jared. Sam, Seth, and Embry were watching some game on the TV while Leah and Emily were at the kitchen counter talking. Quil sat at the kitchen table next to Claire, with a stack of pancakes in front of him the size of Mount Everest. Claire had a similar stack but on a smaller scale. They were eyeing each other competitively.

"Ready, go!" Quil shouted then they attacked their stacks. It was almost disgusting. Claire ate just as fast as Quil did. You wouldn't believe that 8 year old could eat such amounts.

"What's up Jake?" Sam smiled.

"I had to get away from my house, we were being Pauled." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, what a relief it has been not to have Paul sleeping on my couch." Emily stated as she laughed.

"Damn right." Sam stated as he directed his attention back to the TV.

"Where's Maya Em?" I asked.

"She went to the Makah reservation for the day to visit her grandmother with her mom, I'm a free man." He said without blinking.

We all laughed, knowing just how Embry felt about this. He was making it seem as if he were a prisoner, when in reality he went nuts when Maya went away. He never liked letting her out of his sight, he worried day in and day out. She was the one that should feel prisoner.

"Yeah right, Em. Actually I heard a lot of noise coming from First Beach. It was weird."

Sam looked up like he suddenly remembered something. "Oh that's right. They're supposed to be filming some movie here. Ms. Walker down at the store told me."

"What kind of movie?" Seth asked as his eyes lit up. He absolutely loved movies; they were all he really talked about. And girls.

"An action flick, I think."

"Wow! I wonder why they chose La Push…"

"I think they liked the beach and the forest…we have to be sure they don't catch any wolves in their scenes." We all laughed as he high-fived me.

"Who's supposed to be in it? Do you know?" Leah asked. She tried to hide it, but she loved action movies just as much as Seth did. She was especially fond of Tom Cruise.

"I think that one girl, she's like 17...her name is Chelsea something…Chelsea—"

"CHELSEA SAVAGE!?!?!?" Quil shouted before Sam could finish his sentence, it was the first time he spoke since his eating contest with Claire. He ended up spitting everywhere from the sudden outburst, making Claire giggle.

"Yeah, Kourtney Savage. That's it."

"CHELSEA SAVAGE?!? _THE_ CHELSEA SAVAGE?!? HERE?!?! IN LA PUSH?!?! RIGHT NOW!??! FILMING?!?"

"I'm gonna take a freakin' stab in the dark here, but Quil are you a fan?" I stated making everybody laugh.

"She's totally hot Jake. She's been in like, tons of movies, and she's really hot. She's a really good actress. She's the one who won all those awards at the Oscars dude."

"Oh, I think I remember. The girl with the long black hair? Her dad is famous too, right?"

"Right. He's Tony Savage. The most awesome guitarist in the world."

"Wow Quil, you seem really excited about some guy playing his guitar." Sam said making us laugh.

"No, he's not lying. Tony Savage is cool." Seth chimed.

"He's cool alright." Leah said with a smirk. It was obvious what she was thinking.

"Yeah, he's dating that supermodel chick, right?" Embry asked.

"Why do you know so much about Hollywood and celebrities?" Emily asked shocked.

"TV." We all said together.

"Well we could go down to First Beach and take a look, see if we see any celebrities…" Sam offered.

"WE COULD!?!?!" Quil tried to contain his excitement, but failed horribly. We just looked at him.

I sighed. "It's not like we have anything better to do…"

* * *

We all walked in a gang down to the beach leaving Claire back at the house with Emily, only to see we weren't the only people with this idea. Almost two hundred people had showed up, most of them tourist but some of them La Push residents, trying to catch a glimpse of the stars. The barricade was set up so we were about 70 feet from their trailers, and could see who was going in and coming out. We couldn't see the spot they were actually filming at though, it was further down the beach. We made our way to the front of the crowd, moving the crazed fans with signs out of our way. Which was pretty mean, since all of us were just about 6 ft and no one could see past us. I laughed. It paid to be a tall, shape shifting werewolf.

I looked down at my watch and saw it was about 9:05 now, and there was a person with a headset and clipboard walking down to the trailer furthest to the right. It was slightly bigger than the other ones, and was completely black. Quil squealed like a little school girl, excitement was dancing in his eyes. I shook my head, this was completely pointless. Who cares about celebrities? They're just people. Just like you and me. If you ask me, they're just stuck up people who club and party 24-7, rubbing the fact that "my life is better than yours" in the faces of the rest of the world. All of them were jerks. And for people to go crazy over just one person was absolutely ridiculous. Like this one teenage girl that was standing by me decked out in fan gear, screaming at the top of her lungs right into my ear. I gave her one threatening look, and she calmed down. Sam laughed and I pushed his shoulder, telling him to shut up.

"Who else is supposed to be in this movie?" Embry asked.

"Some other kid, I think his name is Taylor." Sam folded his arms, obviously becoming bored with this quick.

The person with the headset and clipboard emerged from the bigger trailer about five minutes later, with a few people following behind her. Two big guys, they looked like wrestlers, almost as big as us, made their way down the steps. Following them a girl made her way down, watching the steps as she went making sure she didn't fall, then a woman in a business suit followed behind her talking on her cell phone. It was then the screaming began. All of the people surrounding us, including Quil and Seth, erupted with screaming and cheering and chanting. All saying her name repeatedly, making my head spin. It was almost unbearable. They were pushing a little behind us, but none of us budged.

She finally looked up from the ground and gave a warm smile to the fans, waving hello at them. That's when it happened. I saw her, though a bit of a distance away, and my mind was wiped blank. My memory was wiped blank. My heart was wiped blank. Everything that ever happened, that ever occurred before that very second was no longer of importance. It no longer held any significance in my mind, all that mattered was the angel standing so far away from me. She was the definition of beautiful, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen with my two unworthy eyes. So beautiful, it almost hurt to look at her. But I couldn't look away. There was no way I could look away, nothing or no one could tear my attention away from this awesome spectacle. This…_miracle_. It was as if I was able to really see for the first time. I wonder if I was ever really seeing anything before this point. It was as if I was reborn, and given the gift of sight all over again. As if I really hadn't been living, and anything I had deemed worth living for before this no longer existed. It was irrelevant, all that mattered was her. It's as if nothing else matters, nothing else has ever mattered, and nothing else ever will matter. Her smile—that beautiful smile, which revealed the deepest, most adorable dimples on earth on either sides of her cheeks—made my heart melt. Her hair—her beautiful, long, luscious hair was a black, straight, silky waterfall running down the length of her back to her butt—made me want to run my fingers through the never-ending train of softness forever. Her butt, her chest, her shape, her face…she was absolutely gorgeous. No, gorgeous didn't do it. It wasn't good enough. I searched and searched the banks of my mind for a word that summarized her, but none of them did the job. She was indescribable.

Her eyes were a magnificent hazel that shown and twinkled and danced magically in today's 'once in a blue moon' sunlight. The sun shone down on her beautiful tan skin in a way that was hypnotizing, she had a glow about her that rivaled the sun's power. She emitted this aura of happiness around her, visible for all eyes to see. I caught a brief whiff of her scent on the downdraft of the floating breeze, it was the most heavenly thing I've ever had the pleasure of inhaling. It took me to a different place, sending me on a trip that made me feel as if I was floating. However faint it was, it still made me unbelievably high. I swam in her beauty as everyone around me gawked at her, willing nothing more in the world than to be in her presence for the rest of eternity. I realized how much I absolutely loved her, craved her, wanting to be with her then, and I thought about how much I wanted to do for her. How badly I would do anything, _including die_, just to make her happy. How she had such a power, an effect, a hold on me…and she didn't even know it yet. How she could get anything she wanted from me, and I would gladly give it or do it without second thought. About how much those two guys could really protect her, and how much happier she would be if she made me her bodyguard. Her best friend. Her lover. Her _anything_. I knew right then that all ties I had to my previous life—everything I used to hold dear, or even thought was essential—were snapped away like flimsy rubber bands. And now as I stood here, I changed, and I became this new person—this person which was built, designed, and especially created for her—brand new ties were formed. Stronger ties were forged, stronger than ever before. Brand new rubber bands, no not rubber bands, steel cables—thousands, millions of them—each one of them connecting me to her, making her the center of my world. The center of my entire universe. I felt connected to her in a way unknown to this world, something so forceful and strong and magical it made me speechless. I felt drawn to her, as if she was magnetic. Nothing could break, rupture, or sever these ties…they were irrefutably unbreakable. Her eyes swept the crowd, but they froze when they met mine, causing my breath to catch and my heart to stop completely.

She. Was. Looking. At. Me.

I _knew_ I stopped breathing, I knew I stopped everything. I couldn't _feel_ anything. But smiling. I felt myself smiling, and I knew couldn't stop. I wouldn't be able to. I couldn't function. I couldn't tell my brain to do anything, I was completely immobilized under her stare.

"Is she looking at…" Embry followed her eyes.

"No, it couldn't be—" Leah said.

"This isn't fair!" Seth complained.

"Jake, did you…" Sam's voice trailed off in shock.

"_Imprint_." Was the only word I could say, it came out as dreamily as it sounded when I screamed it in my head.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?**

**Chapter Two: Where There is Will, There is a Way.**

"_And when you feel the wall cannot be burned_

_You're gonna die to try what can't be done."_

Her eyes stayed with mine for a few seconds, before her expression changed to one of confusion. She was then hurried away by the woman in the business suit, but by now…things began failing when registering with me.

"Oh, come on! You imprinted on _Chelsea Savage_?" Quil complained, but I barely heard him. I watched her retreating form slowly disappear from view, hypnotized by the switch of her lovely hips.

"Imprint," I whispered again, the smile even bigger on my face…till I couldn't see her anymore. It slowly started fading.

"I wanna see her—" I began walking forward, not caring about if I walked straight through the steel bars, but the pack was holding me back.

"JACOB!! WHOA, WHOA! WAIT!" Embry yelled, clutching my chest.

"JAKE, WAIT!" Leah said grabbing my arm.

"NO, JAKE!" Quil pulled the back of my shirt.

I struggled against them, still moving forward. "BUT I WANNA TALK TO HER!!!!"

"NO!!!" They all yelled in unison as they all struggled to hold me back, Sam gaining the best grip on me.

"Jake, you can't! You can't just walk through the steel barricade, man! Think!!" He yelled.

"BUT I HAVE TO SEE HER!!" I screamed as I became agitated with them holding me back from my one true love, my soul mate, my imprint. My entire body was shaking and I could feel the anger burning and rising inside of me, begging to be released.

"ALRIGHT, GET HIM TO THE FOREST!" Sam ordered as they all towed me back, dragging me, to the forest. By now, I was seconds away from phasing. Luckily it was right after we were pulled away from view when I phased and attacked Sam who phased just in time and tumbled around with me. The big black wolf swiped furiously as I attacked him.

"_WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME FROM HER?!?!" _I yelled in my head as I bit right at his throat.

"_You can't see her this way, Jacob! You can't waltz right up in there!" _He yelled back, rolling us over so he was on top. He pinned me down this way, threatening me to calm down.

"_I JUST WANT TO SEE HER!! WHY WON'T YOU GUYS LET ME SEE HER?!!?" _I screamed as I struggled to regain the advantage in our fight.

"_**JACOB BLACK, CALM DOWN. YOU WILL STOP FIGHTING, NOW. YOU WILL NOT GO BACK THERE UNTIL WE FIGURE THIS OUT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" **_The timber in his voice trembled in everyone's minds as Sam laid down the law as Alpha. I felt the edict crushing me, pushing me to do as he ordered. It fought me as I willed to go back to First Beach, needing to see her again. I felt helpless against it, and laid there in defeat crying. Nothing was worse than this.

I phased back and they pulled me back to Sam and Emily's for the meeting, with me nearly breaking my neck from turning back to gaze longingly in the direction of First Beach, in _her_ direction. I even whimpered a few times, I felt as if my heart had been broken into millions of pieces.

When we got there they threw me in a chair and I sat there dazed, staring helplessly at my shoes. I felt empty. Like a zombie. Like the air and life had been sucked right out of me. I barely listened to their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Embry asked.

"What happened?" Emily stayed behind to make lunch, so she walked in completely confused.

"Jacob imprinted today." Sam said.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She said excited. I could feel her eyes on me as she said it, her smile was just beaming.

"On Chelsea Savage." Quil added.

"Oh," I could her the change in her tone almost as loud as I could hear the change in her mood. Her voice was sullen.

"I can't believe you imprinted on Chelsea Savage." I could just hear Seth rolling his eyes in jealousy.

"What is he going to do? It's not like he can walk right up to her." Leah said.

"I can tell you, he won't even be allowed fifty feet near her." Sam said thoughtfully.

That one stung. Maybe because I knew it was true. I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near her. She was too famous, too important for that. I would have to force my way through. That was the only way. I would have to make my way to her.

Sam ran his hand through his hair in frustration while sighing heavily. "Jake, unbelievable."

I sat their motionless.

"How long will she be here filming?" Quil asked.

"My guess is about 4 weeks…that's what Ms. Walker said."

My heart beat for the first time in what felt like decades. 4 weeks? That's plenty of time! Plenty of time to see my angel. Plenty of time to _spend_ with my angel. Plenty of time to come up with a plan, at least.

"I have no idea what to do…I need time to think." Sam said.

Everyone patted me on the shoulder as they went their separate ways, giving me their apologies and pities. For what? This wasn't something to be sad or feel sorry for! I just imprinted on the most beautiful girl on the planet! This was amazing. And alpha command or no alpha command, I was going to find a way to see her. That was a promise.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Unlikely Help**

"_Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere"_

About 4 hours later when I decided to finally move, I walked to Quil's house. I knew he would be home, and wouldn't care about what I wanted to do. Luckily Claire was with her mom, so his thoughts weren't clouded with Hannah Montana and Barbie.

"So what's up Jake?" He fell backwards on his bed as I sat across from him in the computer chair.

"What was it like for you when you imprinted? Was it like this?"

He stared thoughtfully up at his ceiling as if he was watching the memory like a movie up there.

"I know it wasn't like anything you're going through, because Claire was just two. She was a little kid, so my thoughts weren't half as bad as yours. But when it comes to all the other thoughts, apart from the dirtier ones…yeah, it was about the same. You feel the need to protect them, to want to be with them all the time, every second of the day if you could, and you can't think of anything else. It's like your heart won't let you. But then you realize…you don't _want_ to think about anything else. Why would you? Nothing else is as great or wonderful."

I nodded as I listened. Quil was right. He had an idea of what I was feeling. Well sort of. Nobody's imprint was as painful as this. Well, except maybe Sam. His was pretty bad. Damn it, I would have to remember not to think about this later when I phased. When the rest of the pack dipped into my head that would be an awkward silence I did not want to be a part of.

"I just have one question…why me? Why _me_? Why couldn't my imprint be as simple as Jared's? He sat next to Kim for years in class, then he phases for the first time, and the day he finally goes back to school he takes one look at her…then BOOM! Instant happy!" I said making an explosion demonstration with my hands.

"Actually, it wasn't '_BOOM! Instant happy!_' for Jared. Do you remember how long it took Jared to finally convince Kim that he loved her because he _wanted_ to love her, not because he felt obligated or because he had to just because he phased into a werewolf? She felt like he only even paid attention to her because he imprinted on her…if he hadn't he wouldn't have given her the time of day."

I thought about what he said. Damn it, he had a point. "Yeah, well…what about Paul? He just saw my sister and then BOOM! Instant love!"

He sat up at this one. "Jake, are you kidding me? Were you there, or did you happen to just run off and take a vacation all that time? Your sister _hated_ Paul. Can't say I blame her. Paul was an asshole. And not the best guy before they met, he used to play girls. Left and right. She saw right through him the minute she laid eyes on him. He had to work _extra_ hard to win her heart, she didn't want to have any part in him."

Damn it, he had a point again. This was hopeless. So I decided to take the conversation in a different direction. "You're a fan of hers, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that. She's the one I used to beat off…" his voice trailed off to silence when he saw the look I was giving him.

"So would you say you know a lot about her?" I tried to keep the fact that I wanted to break his nose out of my voice when I remembered the picture of her he used to keep under his mattress. I did not want to think about Quil's 'happy time' with _my_ Kourtney.

"I guess. She started acting when she was a kid, her dad is typical Hollywood. Dating any and everyone. But she doesn't seem that way, at least not to me. She doesn't seem like your average celebrity. Maybe she's different. I hope so, for your sake. She's probably about…16 or so."

That was perfect. Since I just turned 19, we wouldn't have any problems then. But the information he was giving me was too vague. I needed to know the important stuff.

"Quil, all that's good but I need more. Stuff like when's her birthday, what's her favorite food, her favorite movie, her favorite color, what she likes, what she doesn't like—"

"Jacob! How am I supposed to know all of that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well can I use your computer?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Go right ahead."

I scooted over to it in the chair and logged on. "But listen to this first."

I sat back and sighed, man he really got on my nerves.

"Switch roles with her. Let's say _you_ were the famous a-list celebrity teen and _she_ was the normal La Push kid. Would you date _her_ if she googled you in a creepy 30-year-old stalker guy kind of way?"

I rolled my eyes, I hated when this asshole made sense.

"And besides, wouldn't you want to learn all that stuff from her? From just spending time with her and talking to her, instead of reading it all on the internet?"

I felt like throwing the computer screen at him. I hated when he was right.

"I'm just saying dude…" He closed his eyes smiling as he relaxed back on his pillow, his voice was full of the smugness that is Quil.

I huffed and left his house with him laughing at me, and started to walk home. The sun was starting to set, and it was really pretty on the horizon. I wondered if she was watching it where she was, and what it would be like to watch it together.

I took this time to think about coming up with a plan…what could I do? Sam already told me I couldn't go back to First Beach. I thought back on everything that happened down there. I really concentrated, to see if something could help my situation.

"_Let's see…we get there…annoying creepy fan girl screaming in my ear…ouch…_

_Then she came out, and I saw her for the first time. Her and all of her awesome beauty, her glorious essence. Man, she really does have a cute butt._

Focus Jake!

_Okay…um…that girl next to me was yelling about something…what was it…what was it…think Jake…._

'_I think her and Taylor are staying at some fancy hotel in Port Angeles…no doubt it would be five star.' "_

**GOT IT!**

I snapped back to reality and realized I had made it home, and my heart was full of excitement as I figured out my plan. I walked in the house smiling. Now to put the plan to action.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sneaking Out In Plain Sight

"_Now you're one of us_

_The Spotlight Is On."_

Chelsea's POV

"So we'll only be shooting for a few hours today…you should be done by six." The assistant was explaining my schedule.

I rolled my eyes. I'll be glad when all this filming is over. Truth be told, I almost didn't do this movie. But my agent, Sylvia, pushed me to do it. Just like she pushes me to do everything else. What if I'm getting tired of making movies? What if I'm getting tired of doing the photo shoots, awards shows, appearances, and everything else? What if I want to just be normal? Be a normal kid and hang out with my friends, talk on the phone, and go to the mall…_without_ causing a riot every time I step out of the house or decide to make a move. I made up my mind. This was the last movie I was doing for a while, if not forever. I'm so sick of all this. I'm sick of living my life in the Spotlight, having my every move and word analyzed and ridiculed. I want to be normal, and that's what I'm going to do. This was it.

I can't believe I let her talk me into doing another movie with this guy.

Taylor Lautner.

Did you _see_ me vomit in my mouth?

What a hotdog. Honestly, the entire time he's been flirting with me. It's so annoying. I wish I could just come out and tell him, I'm not interested. Not now, not ever, not even if the world was about to end. And the fact that Sylvia booked us in the same hotel with him is absolutely ridiculous. The rumors are already flying about us being an "item". Now I know I'm going to spend as little time there as possible. The only reason I even agreed to do this movie was because of the filming location.

_La Push._

It even sounds beautiful, doesn't it? A place that has excited me since I was a child, it seemed so wonderful and beautiful in the pictures. But I've never gotten to visit, my schedule was always too busy. My father made Sylvia make sure of that. That all of my life, I never once got to vacation the one place I really wanted to. So you can probably guess, when I got older I realized…what is he hiding from me? What is he trying to keep me away from? So naturally I jumped at the chance to come here. I just feel drawn here, I feel at home. It's really inviting to me, you know? Like it's where I'm supposed to be. Like I belong here. I have so much I want to learn while I'm in La Push.

"Chelsea! Are you even paying attention to her?" Sylvia yelled at me while covering her cell phone. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, sometimes I could not stand that woman. She was way too uptight to be just 25.

"Okay, Ms. Savage it's time to go." The assistant left the trailer first, followed by Black and Brown, my body guards. Then myself, and Sylvia followed behind me shutting the door.

I heard the screaming but I hadn't looked up yet, I had a history of being clumsy and falling down stairs. Even in sneakers. When I finally made it I looked up and waved at the fans, they made me feel better. My crappy mood instantly vanished when I looked in their faces, I wondered if I had time to go sign autographs. Then it happened.

First of all I noticed the most peculiar thing…the entire front line of the fans at the barricade were tall, built, and shirtless apart from the girl. All of them had tan skin, and dark hair. I knew they had to be natives. But why were they shirtless? It felt a little chilly today even though the sun was out, everyone else had on sleeves. And they all wore cut off jeans. _Loosely hanging _cut off jeans. Even the girl wore them. And then I noticed…not all of them were shirtless. One of them had on a white t-shirt, he looked to be almost the tallest from where I was standing. But I was so far away. I looked at his face, and saw the way he was looking at me. It was different. I mean, I was used to people looking at me…all the time, 24-7, but…this look was different.

I felt my smile fade, this look was so strange. It scared me a little. Maybe because…it was his eyes. Although he was really far away, there was something about his eyes…I could feel it. That's what was scaring me. His gaze was really intense. I felt something when I looked at him. Something strong, but the fact that was making me anxious was that I had no clue of what it was. What was it? Why was he looking at me this way? And why did I want to talk to him so badly?

Sylvia snapped me out of this trance when she pulled me towards the beach, and I tried to block this event from my mind. But I couldn't. All day. No matter how hard I tried, the strange native boy's eyes were burned into my mind. Staring at me with that intense same expression, the one I could not figure out.

* * *

I got back to my hotel room glad that the day was nearly over. Ugh, today I had to kiss him. And then he invited me to dinner at the restaurant we were staying at, and I had to quickly come up with a lie to get out of it. I told him I felt tired, and he said maybe next time.

Yeah, or maybe never.

This hotel wasn't bad though, it was in Port Angeles. It wasn't big enough because I still felt to close to him. Don't get me wrong, it was nice, but I would've like to stay somewhere in La Push somehow. That would've been much better. As soon as Sylvia left my room for the night, I put my plan into action.

I logged onto my laptop, and found the information I needed. I wrote it down then stuck it in my pocket, wondering where I left my black hoodie.

I pulled it on and felt the adrenaline pumping through my system, this was the first time I'd ever tried to sneak out. I felt anxiety and excitement all rolled into one, and it was a little nerve-racking. I peeked out my door first, and saw that Black and Brown were nowhere in sight. Perfect. I took the elevator down to the lobby of the hotel and saw it was where the security guards were stationed, so I pulled my hood up and ran into the bathrooms.

Just my luck, there was a woman in there with her little kids. A little girl, and a little boy. I pretended to wash my hands, and then I left the bathroom inconspicuously with them. When the little boy couldn't push the door open I helped him, then took his hand and exited the hotel with them. No one suspected a thing, no one gave me a second look. We looked like a normal, regular, average family. When we got outside the woman thanked me for helping her, then they went to their minivan.

I waved down a cab, and had them take me to the address I wrote down.

* * *

**This was our first glance into Chelsea's Point Of View. So what did you guys think??? I know it was short...please review! **

twilight**_moon**09


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Luck**

"_You know the one thing you're fighting to hold…"_

I walked into the house smiling.

"What's got you smiling like a little girl?" Paul asked from the couch. Still right where I left him. Hours Ago.

"Not even _you_ can piss me off right now Paul." I replied happily.

He hopped up at this and walked over to me. "Jake, did you…" He stared into my eyes and saw it. "OH MY GOD, YOU IMPRINTED!"

I crossed my arms into a tough-guy pose, then nodded slowly at him with a smug smile. "Yep."

"I can't believe this!" This was the most shocked I'd ever seen Paul, he didn't even react like this when he imprinted on Rachel.

"Can't believe what?" Rachel walked out the kitchen drying a frying pan.

"Jake imprinted." Paul said as if it disgusted him. Asshole.

"That's great Jacob. Who is she?" She was smiling.

"Chelsea Savage."

"Bullshit." Paul's jaw was slack now, there was no way he could've expected this. Of course _he_ wouldn't believe me.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. He just stared at me as if I'd finally done it, and went completely insane. Well…not quite Paul. At least, not yet.

"Ah, you guys I'm going to catch a movie in Port Angeles, I'm feeling pretty good tonight. Don't wait up, alright?" I grabbed my keys off the table and walked out the door.

"He's lying, I swear he's lying." Paul said looking back and forth between the door and Rachel.

"And what if he's not?" Rachel asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll call Sam. He'll know the truth." He ran over to the phone. After a few rings, Sam picked up. "Sam, is it true? …Dude! You're kidding me! Oh my god!!...Man, I know! He's so fuckin lucky!" He noticed the look Rachel shot him.

"I mean, he's only lucky because he'll have to learn the hard way what love is between him and his imprint since she's a celebrity, and that just means he's going to cherish it that much more." He smiled at her.

Rachel could just _hear_ Sam asking Paul was she looking at him. "Yeah, she is." Paul replied

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I swear. You guys talk on the phone more than we do. Just like girls."

* * *

I walked outside to my Rabbit, my baby, and started her up. The ride to Port Angeles was a quick one, since my thoughts were all over the place distracting me. Just how many five star hotels were there in Port Angeles?

I got there and drove the main street of downtown, and the answer is many. There were lots of five star hotels on the main street of Port Angeles. And that's just the MAIN STREET. I parked at the top off the street and began to walk down, checking each one for extra security detail or for something that was at least out of the ordinary. Something about one of these hotels would give away the fact that they had an a-list celebrity staying in it. _Two_ a-list celebrities, for that matter. There was only one, The Renaissance, but I hadn't thought out what to do after I'd found it.

How was I supposed to talk to her? Walk up to her hotel room? Surely I wouldn't even be able to access her floor. I sat in the lobby for a few minutes, just trying to come up with something. Suddenly, there was all this commotion near the elevators. I stood up to get a better view, no matter what I could always see over everyone's heads. All of the people, security is what I'm guessing, were surrounding this one kid. He had spiky jet black hair and tan skin, and he had to be about 5'9. He had a big cheesy smile, it made my stomach turn. I figured he must've been that Taylor somebody kid Sam had mentioned to us, and my heart dropped as soon as I realized it wasn't her. I sank back in my chair in defeat, this was hopeless.

I left the hotel and decided to walk around for a bit, trying to clear my head. This had been hopeless; I knew it was a long shot. It was silly from the beginning, coming all the way here for nothing. I walked around for about an hour, passing the stores and businesses not even bothering to pay attention. I walked pass this dark alley that was nearly pitch black and heard something. I froze, wondering if I was losing my mind, till I heard it again.

I ran down the alley to save the girl that was in trouble, with the rage inside me pulsing through every one of my veins. I got there and she was being cornered by two guys who were way bigger than she was, she was only about 5'4 and these guys were closer to my height.

"Leave her alone." I felt as if I was going to phase soon, people like them really pissed me off.

"And just what are you gonna do about it buddy?" The bigger one came over to me. I growled and be backed off scared.

"What the fuck—" He didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before I attacked. I punched him in his jaw breaking it, then punched his partner in his stomach making him hunch over. I slammed both off them into the wall roughly, then started to stomp them. They picked themselves up to run off before I could do anymore damage, which was a good thing because my breathing had picked up to a dangerous speed and I was close to losing my grip. I tried steadying my breathing to calm down, but it was hard. I felt my fists clenching so hard my nails were cutting into my skin, and the blood was dripping out my hands.

I turned around to face to the girl I saved to tell her to run, but when I met her eyes I couldn't. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. Although her face was shadowed heavily by her hood, I could still see her eyes piercing into me. Those eyes…they were the same eyes from earlier at the beach. But how…

"You…" She said but her voice broke, it was barely above a whisper. Her eyes were filled with confusion and fear. I think she remembered me, too.

I took a step toward her but she immediately took a step back into the brick wall, scared of me.

When she did this it hurt me and I wondered why she did it, then I remembered that I just completely went ape shit to save her. Who wouldn't be scared after watching that?

**Take it slow, Jake.**

"I won't hurt you." I said, and I could hear her speeding heartbeat slow down a little at the sound of my voice, that was both a relief and a satisfaction.

I slowly approached her, letting her know I had no intentions on harming her, and picked up the bag she dropped when they cornered her. I quickly read it, and the named of the store she visited was "Thunderbird and Whale Bookstore". Strange. I tried to hand it back to her, but she was hesitant about taking it.

"Do you know how dangerous it was for you to come out here alone, Chelsea?" I asked.

She looked at me incredulously now, and I immediately realized my slip.

"How did you know who I was?" I panicked. I really panicked.

"Look, you're shaking. Let's get you somewhere warm and something to eat." This registered with her, but my subject change didn't. She didn't even catch it.

"I can't go anywhere. I'll get mobbed." She said in a small voice, she was still staring at me as if she was dreaming and didn't know it. Like she couldn't tell if what was happening real, or if she was imagining it.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I held out my hand for her to take, and she stared at it for a while. I gave her a warm smile, and then she took it. I held her close to me as we walked out the alley back onto the busy street, but put enough space between us that she wouldn't get freaked out. Or pick up on my abnormal body heat.

I took her into this little Italian restaurant, it was really small and cozy, and got us a table. The waitress was looking at me, but I paid her no attention. All I cared about was Chelsea, and she was still slightly shaken. I kept waiting for her to go into shock over the whole ordeal, but she hadn't yet.

We were seated in the dimly lit corner like I requested, and she came to take our orders.

"What will you have, honey?" She asked Chelsea. But Chelsea kept her head down.

"Please, you need to eat something." I pleaded with her softly, and I saw a quick glimmer of a smile cross her lips, then she looked at the menu.

"I'll take the mushroom ravioli, and a coke." The waitress wrote it down eyeing her suspiciously, and then looked at me. "And you?"

"I'll just have water, please." I realized I didn't know just how expensive this restaurant was, so I decided not to eat. Everything was riding on just how much money was in the pocket of these cut-offs, which I was completely clueless of. But I didn't have the nerve to check with her sitting here. So we were betting on fate. But she didn't need to know that.

The waitress walked away, leaving us alone. Chelsea finally looked up at me, and I got to see her eyes again. I hated to be the one to ruin this moment of us staring intensely into each others' eyes, but there were some questions that needed answers. And she had some explaining to do.

"What were you doing out in Port Angeles at night by yourself? Do you understand how dangerous that is?" She still seemed shocked for a second that I cared so much and she couldn't figure out why, then she looked down ashamed as she told me the truth.

"I wanted to go to this bookstore to get a book I'd been searching for, and when I was walking back to the hotel I got lost and those two guys cornered me in that alley." I looked at the title of the book. "Quileute Legends". That was even odder.

"Chelsea, you can't just run off like that. Something bad could've happened to you."

"I know…" She said looking down, toying with her fingers. I immediately regretted saying it to her, I didn't like seeing her sad. I felt my heart crumble and I internally kicked myself for being so harsh with her. I couldn't help it though, I was just…worried. I needed her to be safe.

The waitress brought our food, and she started toying with the mushrooms with her fork like she wanted to ask something but didn't know how.

"Who…who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

I realized her hand was still shaking a little, she needed sugar.

"Drink some of your coke first, and then I'll answer your question."

"I feel fine." She said looking at me. She was the type that tried to be strong and felt she could take care of herself, I could see that. A little defiant, if only I could tell her that she didn't need to act strong with me.

"Please?" I said softly with pleading eyes, and she rolled her eyes and took a sip. This made me smile, she was cute when she was mad.

I spoke as she sipped. "My name is Jacob, and I live in La Push."

"I knew it." She said it so low, I don't think she meant for me to hear.

"What were you doing out here in Port Angeles?" I froze. Inside I started panicking again.

"Maybe I should get you back to the hotel…" I said, checking my watch. She got upset.

"No, that's not fair. I answered your questions, now you have to answer mine." She bit her bottom lip and looked at me firmly, and I cracked under her gaze.

"I was…catching a movie, then I decided to walk around for a bit when I heard you." Well I told her some of the truth, but I think she knew I was lying. She let it go anyway. She took a bite of her stuffed mushroom, and swallowed it quickly. I guessed she was hungry.

The waitress walked back to us to bring us the bill, and I looked at it as she walked away.

$46.18.

Whoa.

I reached into the pocket of the cutoffs hoping I'd hit the lottery, and pulled out a fifty. Perfect. I put the bill in the little black book and sat it on the table. Good thing these weren't _my_ cutoffs. Go Embry.

"We should really get going," I said and she agreed, finishing the last of her mushroom ravioli.

We left the restaurant and I walked her back to her hotel holding her hand, ready to protect her from any and everything in the world. Her hand was so soft…it fit so perfectly in mine. I couldn't help but wonder if our bodies would fit as perfectly as our hands did, like puzzle pieces made to match. She smelled so good, her scent made my head swim and it was hard for me to even concentrate on what she was saying. Her lips were so soft looking, so round and so plump, I knew they must feel like pillows. I could only dream about what kissing her must feel like. I had had it so wrong earlier, everything I thought I knew was completely off base, all the compliments I'd made about her were complete understatements. Her beauty up close was magnificent, her glow never faded…even in the dark. Her face was round and she had gorgeously high cheek bones, and big hazel eyes. Her smile was dreamy, it made you dazed. Her hair suited her perfectly; even though it was long it cropped her face in the most elegant way. Her skin was so smooth, it reminded me of silk. Everything about her had me in love. The way she blinked, the way she smiled, the way she pouted, the way she got upset…it was all so alluring. And she had me, no strings attached. I had it bad.

When we reached the doors, she turned to face me.

"Jacob…" I closed my eyes falling into the spell that is her voice saying my name, it made my heart fly.

"Say it again…" I could feel her looking at me, confused.

"What?"

"My name." I could tell she was smiling.

"_Jacob_?" I felt content with the world, as if I could float away at any moment and not protest.

"Yes?" I managed to say, finally opening my eyes again.

"Can I call you sometime?" She asked and smiled. What the hell else would my answer be??!?!? No??!?!?

"Sure." I gave her my number and she stored it in her phone, then we walked into the lobby. She headed for the elevators only to be headed off by that little jerk, Taylor. It looked like he said something to her that she didn't like with that same cheesy smile on his face, and she rolled her eyes. I felt my jaw tighten and my fists clench as I pictured biting his head off, till she waved goodbye at me smiling and stepped on the elevator. Alone.

I smiled at this then left, feeling on top of the world. She spoke to me. She had _actually spoke_ to me. And we went out. On a date. An _actual_ date. With food and everything! This was the best night of my life.

I raced by to La Push in my Rabbit and phased as soon as I turned the car off and stepped out. The rest of the pack was pretty much already here, so they picked my mind as soon as I did.

"_Dude! You spoke to her!"_ Seth said excitedly.

"_Jacob, you asshole! That was my last fifty bucks!"_ Embry yelled.

"_Way to go Jake, you did it!"_ Jared said.

"_See? I told you man!"_ Quil boasted.

"_**Jacob."**_ That was the one voice that made me freeze on the spot, I knew I was in trouble and it was time to face the music.

As I reached where we were all meeting and found my place in the circle between Jared and Leah, I knew I was in for it. Everyone was silent. Sam got up and walked over to face me directly.

"_Jacob. I'm not happy that you found a loophole in my command and went looking for her anyways, and I'm angry that you almost revealed our secret to the world. When you beat those guys up, you could've phased and then the world would know werewolves exist. You can't be so careless, Jacob."_

I held my head down in shame.

"_But I am happy that you finally found a way to get to her without harming anyone, and I _would_ say without freaking her out but you kind of lost that battle."_ The entire pack laughed at my expense, but I didn't mind.

"_You will take things slow with Chelsea, so you won't scare her off or freak her out.__** Take your time, Jacob."**_ He said with the timber of the Alpha in his voice. For once, this was one Alpha command I would not try to break or attempt to find a loophole in. I was all for this one, taking things nice and slow. Besides, she deserved nothing less.

I nodded and felt relief flow through me as Sam's mood lightened.

I spent the rest of the night floating on cloud nine, completely in a trance over everything that happened. I couldn't believe I'd done it, and I'd acted to naturally around her. Well, for the most part. Her image was stained on my thoughts, even as I slept. I just couldn't wait till she'd finally dial my number and I'd get to hear my angel's voice again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Phone Calls and Making Plans

"_Because everyone would rather watch you fall…"_

"Is that her?" I nearly ripped the phone out of my dad's hand, and then I sighed heavily with disappointed when I heard Sue Clearwater's voice.

"Jacob, calm down. I haven't seen you get this excited over a phone call since Junior High. You're stressing too hard, son."

Billy was trying to be thoughtful, but he was only angering me.

I knew I had been freaking out every time the phone rang for the last week, and Paul was especially enjoying it. He would secretly dial the house from his cell phone while we would watch TV, then answer the phone pretending it was her. He would keep the phone away from me, and I'd kicked his ass. We've had eight fights since the night I gave her my phone number. He really was an asshole.

But I couldn't help it. This was something I couldn't control. I just couldn't wait to hear my angel's voice again. I actually went to the video store and rented every movie she's ever played in, just to see her again in a way. She was really talented. She had so much going for her, so much she didn't even know she had. She was truly special. And I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about that night. It meant everything to me. It was the only slice of heaven I had left to hold on to. I remembered every detail about her, every feature and every preference. She was a fascination to me, and it didn't feel wrong. I wanted so badly to let her know that everything and anything she ever wanted or needed, she would be able to find in me no matter what. I would always be there for her. I would try to give her anything she wants. I was already madly in love with her, and I didn't know what to do with myself.

She finally called when I was watching her movie "Love Struck", where she played a model who decided she wanted to be a normal person so she sneaks off and ends up falling for a guy who loves her too, only he breaks her heart when he finds out she was lying to him the entire time. She was crying on the screen, and I was crying watching her crying. I grabbed the tissue to wipe my tears away, and answered the phone groggily.

"_Hello_?" My tears could be heard in my voice.

"Hello? May I speak to Jacob Black?"

I instantly straightened out and put on a macho face clearing my throat, as if she was sitting right there in front of me. She probably would've laughed.

"Yeah, this is him."

"Hi Jacob…its Chelsea. We met about a week ago…" It was clear from the way her voice trailed off that she didn't want to go into details about the night she was almost…well god, who knows.

"I remember. How have you been?" She sighed and I could hear the exhaustion in her voice, she didn't even have to say it.

"Extremely tired. I haven't had a break from filming since Friday. Luckily, tomorrow we get the entire day off." She sounded only a little excited about this.

"Well maybe we could do something. I mean, if you want." I didn't sound too desperate, did I?

"I wish I could, but they keep me on a pretty tight leash. I was lucky I got out that night. They weren't too happy about that. They don't let me do much of anything. Sylvia's not letting me out of her sight now." She sounded so sad.

"Well, I could break you out. We could stage a whole prison break if you want." She giggled, I sighed silently enjoying the sound of it.

"That sounds lovely. Just how do you expect to do this, Mr. Black?" She asked jokingly.

"Trust me, it wouldn't be my first time." I remembered back to a darker time in my life, when I had to break someone else free who was on lockdown under constant supervision. I shook my head clear of those memories.

"So what have you been doing all week?" I thought back on all the activities I'd done since the last time I saw her.

"Oh, you know. Hanging out, the usual stuff. Nothing major." I said casually. I think mentioning that I had been obsessing about her nonstop would freak her out.

"I would love to do nothing major, you should never take doing nothing for granted." She said laughing, but I could tell she was serious.

And that's when I really realized how life for Chelsea was. She was constantly supervised, unable to do much of anything. She felt like a prisoner at times, unable to experience life as a normal teenager should. She really didn't get to hang out with friends, just relax, or go to the mall. Anything she did was always such a big deal, and inside she really hated it. She was in desperate need of an escape. She needed a break, and soon.

"That's it. Tomorrow I'm kidnapping you, and you can't say or do anything about it. You need a break, and you and I are going to hang out. You can come and hang with me and my friends."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. They would freak if they knew, and—"

"So then they wont know. I'll sneak you out, don't worry. Nothing will happen, I promise."

"Okay, but if something happens. I'm holding you solely responsible." I could tell she was smiling.

"I take full liability if the world shall end while your in my custody tomorrow, Chelsea." I laughed back. "I'll call you in the morning around 10:30 alright?"

"Alright. Bye, Jacob."

I couldn't stop smiling when the phone call ended. I sat smiling at the phone for a few moments, completely dazed by what had happened. The more I talked to her, the more I learned about her without her even having to tell me these things. I knew she had a tough exterior, she had to in the industry she was in, but for some reason with me she was an open book and I was able to read her perfectly. I picked up on everything about her, and she was letting me. It felt good to be the one she sort of opened up to, even if it wasn't fully yet. But I knew one day, it would be. Hopefully one day soon. I tried to stop my heart from wishing that day was tomorrow, but I couldn't. I was so excited for the next day I didn't know how to sit still. I phased behind my house and went for a run. Why is there never a time where I was the only one phasing?

"What are you so excited for, lover boy?" Leah asked sarcastically.

She picked my mind, and heard the entire phone conversation we had and the great news. She huffed, which was equivalent to her rolling her eyes.

"You know you're excited too, Leah. You like her movies, I know you do. You think she's cool."

"She's alright. She actually seems okay. But I can't guarantee I'll be nice."

"You can, and will." I said sternly.

"We'll see." And then I couldn't hear her anymore. I really hoped she wouldn't embarrass me in front of Chelsea tomorrow, but I was thankful she was giving me some time alone. This was too important. I stopped in my tracks when I thought about being embarrassed. Leah could embarrass me, but she was nowhere near capable of the damage Seth and Quil could do. They were like screaming little fangirls on the beach. What if they freaked her out? Maybe this was a bad idea. Oh no.

I ran straight for Embry's house, and phased behind the big tree at the edge of his backyard right at the forest. I knocked on the back door and let myself in; I figured his mom must've been at work. He was sitting on the couch watching a football game and he gasped when I walked in. It was nearly impossible to sneak up on a werewolf, but apparently I was really good at doing it.

"Dude! You can't just walk into my house! What if I would've had a girl in here?" He shouted.

"Em, the only girl you would have over is Maya and she's at work."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right." He returned his attention to the game.

"Embry, I sort of need your help." He turned the TV down and turned to me as I sat in the chair.

"What's the problem?"

"I talked to Chelsea earlier, and—"

"You did? How did it go? What did you guys talk about?" He asked, excited for me.

"I'm getting to that. I invited her to hang out with us tomorrow, but I didn't think about how the rest of the pack would react to her."

"Dude, you already know how this imprinting thing works. You meet the girl, we meet her in your head, and we all already love her. I doubt you have anything to worry about on that front. What you should worry about is if she'll feel comfortable around us. After all, she is famous."

"She's not like that, Em." I clenched my jaw, feeling angry he was talking that way about Chelsea.

"Whoa, chill Jake. I'm just saying. What if _she's_ the one that doesn't like the pack. Maya will like her because…well, I just know she'll like her. Emily will love her because Emily is Emily. Kim will like her because she's funny. Rachel will like her because she makes you happy. Claire will love her because she'll have a new friend to play with. And Leah will…well, I don't know about Leah. She likes her movies, but she'll probably be a bitch just because."

He made valid points. "I guess you're right. I would really hate to fight Leah right on First Beach because she upset Chelsea."

"But we'd _all_ love to watch." He smiled and stuffed an entire ball of popcorn in his mouth, and swallowed the entire thing without chewing. How was that even possible?

"So what do you think we should do? A bonfire? Cliff diving? Cliff diving would be cool—"

"NO! NOT CLIFF DIVING! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Maya is NOT cliff diving! It's too dangerous! And you should feel bad for even suggesting your imprint do that!"

I chuckled. Same overprotective, over worried Embry. "Dude, you've gotta lighten up. Cliff diving is fun. And they'll love it. We do it all the time."

"Jacob, they are not invincible-unable to age-vampire destroying-super quick-super awesome-werewolves! They are fragile, beautiful humans whom we love and hold dear to our hearts! How could you even fathom events where harm could come their way? Where they could be in danger of getting hurt?" Embry could be really poetic when he was upset.

And it was probably an asshole move, the Paul coming out of me really, but I pushed him even further.

"I think I'm going to push Maya off the cliff. No way she'd jump on her own. She'd be too scared at first—"

Before I could even finish, Embry had tackled me to the ground and we wrestled. Playing around, like the good old times.

Okay, so cliff diving was definitely out. Maybe an activity for a later date. But the bonfire idea was on. What could be better? Food, fun, and the love of my life. What could be more exciting? Now to go home, and figure out how I will break her out tomorrow. That's the rub.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Sorry you guys….I know it's been a while since I've posted…but hey, reviews do help!!! And thank you for the both of you who do review (HollyGoesBoo and NOelly), those who put this story on their favorites and story/author alerts lists. It means a lot. I plan to add a lot more regularly!! Stay tuned!  
**

**Sincerely, **

_**Twilight-moon09**_

**Your favorite twilight-obsessed fangirl. **

**

* * *

**

Twilight-moon09: Okay, so everybody clear on that?

**Jacob: Yep!**

**Seth: Of course!**

**Jared: We get it! So you do not own Twilight…**

**Sam: Or any of it's characters…**

**Embry: Or it's locations or themes…**

**Quil: Or plot points…**

**Paul: Because they all belong to some Mormom Mom lady…**

**Claire: Named Stephenie May or something…**

**Leah: That believes that bloodsuckers sparkle in the sun?**

**Twilight-moon09: Right!!**

**Sam: BUUUTTTTT, you own all of us, right?!?!?**

**Twilight-moon09: NO! DAMN IT!! Ugh, let me explain it again….**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Operation 'Take-down-guards-to-save-the-damsel-in-distress-to-take-her-to-the-bonfire-tonight-to-finally-meet-the-entire-wolf—' you know, why do we even let Embry name things????

"Okay, so is everyone clear on the plan?" I asked for the millionth time, and everyone gave me a tired nod. They were irritated by my nervousness, but I had every right to be. Everything had to go according to plan today, or else everything would fall apart. We had no room for error. No margin for mistake. If we failed, I may never get to see Chelsea again.

"Dude, stop worrying. We're going to get her out fine. They won't even know what hit 'em!" Seth said, excitedly. It was obvious he felt like he was in some sort of Bond movie, or that we were secret spies breaking into some organization. Leave it to Seth to make a rescue mission a real life Mission: Impossible movie.

"Time to commence Operation 'Take-down-guards-to-save-the-damsel-in-distress-to-take-her-to-the-bonfire-tonight-to-finally-meet-the-entire-wolf-pack-and-learn-about-the-legends-so-everything-will-be-out-in-the-open!'"

And we all set out to First Beach. We being Embry, Quil, Claire, myself, Seth, Jared and Sam. I patted my phone one more time in my pocket, to make sure I had it in case something went wrong. Also, for when the plan went into Phase Two.

We arrived, and just like expected, we were stopped at the entrance to the filming location by security. Seth stepped in front of our group to talk to the guard, who looked like Mr. T, the Hulk, and Hulk Hogan all rolled into one. Not that _we_ were intimidated.

"Hi. We're from La Push High School and we're doing a project on the movie you guys are filming here. We all have all access passes, sir." All at once, everyone pulled their passes from under their shirts.

_Yes_, we were all wearing shirts today.

The guard looked over all of us, stopping for a small glance at each of our faces. "High school? Really? You expect me to believe that?" He said in a skeptical tone. We sure didn't look like we were in high school. He glanced at my back, looking suspiciously at my backpack.

"I'm going to have to check your bag…" I handed it over and my hands were shaking slightly, and I wasn't breathing. Immediately my heart started racing with panic, I knew this would never work. I would have to thank Emily for getting us these forged passes, who knows how she knew a person that could do this, but it didn't work. He unzipped it and looked over the contents. All that was there was a hoodie, a pair of Seth's jeans, and my old Algebra book. He sniffed arrogantly, and handed me back my bag.

"We're all seniors…" Seth said in an insulted tone. The guard looked even more skeptical with a quick look up at Sam's face, then a glance down at little Claire. Sam rolled his eyes and Quil got defensive, but Sam nudged him with his elbow. "She's my little sister, I couldn't get out of babysitting." Quil said in a low tone. He looked back down at Claire, and she gave him the same beautiful toothless smile that she always gave us when she wanted something. Although she was eight years old, Claire was very petite and she looked like a 6 year old, still giving her the "cute" factor. Making her, in this situation, a very deadly force. So, needless to say, the guard was putty in her tiny little hands. The guard sighed, and let us through. "Alright, but no funny business. And keep an eye on her." We walked pass, and all sighed with relief. _Thank you, Claire_. I would have to remember to buy her a pony or something one day…not that she needed one…she could just ride Quil.

"Okay, we're in, time for Phase Two." Jared announced and I nodded, taking out my cell phone. I dialed the number I knew by heart and my heart skipped a bit when I heard my angel on the other end of the phone. "Jake? Is that you?" She asked, sounding as if she were out of breath. I smiled. "Yeah, it's me. Are you ready?" She snorted. "I was ready this morning when I woke up." I smiled again. I couldn't help how much I was smiling nowadays. "Okay, I'll see you in a few. Act normal. And be ready." I snapped the phone shut, and we proceeded.

"Okay, you guys need to be quick. We don't need any problems." Sam said seriously, he and Jared were only here as back-up in case something went wrong. We all nodded, and walked ahead. We finally reached the actors' trailers, and I knew which one was hers. I remember the two guards that were always with her, and the lady with the cell phone practically glued to her ear. She was standing outside the door with them talking on it, loudly, and her voice was really annoying. Quil stooped down, and got eye level with Claire.

"Alright Claire, this is it. Your big break! Do it just like we practiced, okay?" Claire nodded happily, and walked over towards the guards. She took a deep breath, and slowly her face contorted into a sad expression. Her cheeks flushed, and she grimaced with her eyes watering. Seconds later, she started wailing and whining endlessly for her mom, letting out deafening and ear-piercing screams. Everyone in the area cringed at the decibels her shrieks were hitting. Quil ran over and kneeled before her, playing along, asking her what was wrong and begging her to calm down. And offering her countless things to make it better. The woman looked intensely annoyed, and walked off to finish her very important business conversation with Claire following hot on her heels and Quil on her tail. It worked perfectly.

Time for Phase Three. We all turned to him, and Embry popped his collar with a smug smirk on his face. "My time to shine." He said coolly. We all rolled our eyes as he walked toward the guards, and began to distract them.

"Oh, here's the men's room!" He tried to walk between them up the stairs to the door, but they pulled him back roughly. "You can't go in there!" One of them yelled. He just chuckled. "My bad, I was just looking for the bathroom. I really have to let the wolf howl. Hey, did you guys know that the Quileute are descendants from wolves?" He got to talking, and once you got Embry talking, he doesn't shut up. That was our cue, and Seth and I ran to execute the next part of the plan.

We ran at superhuman speed to the back of the trailer, and I climbed up and hung in a very inhumanly way to knocked furiously on the window. As soon as I heard someone coming, I jumped down. A few seconds later, she slid it opened, looking entirely shocked. "Jacob! H-how did you—" "No time." I cut her off. I unzipped the backpack and tossed the clothes at her. "Put these on. Hurry." She did as she was told, and then looked down at me confused. "Okay, jump." She just blinked, staring at me blankly. It was a far jump, I didn't deny her that, but we really didn't have time for this.

"Jake um…that's a pretty far jump, and you see…I'm not that light." I just rolled my eyes, and reminded myself to talk to her about that later. She really needed to stop thinking she was fat…she was beautiful. But, I was prepared for this. "Okay fine, come on Seth." Seth stepped forward and locked his arms with mine, making a basket. This was completely unnecessary, because I could have easily caught her with my own strength, but she didn't need to know how strong I really was. Not just yet.

"Come on Chelsea, jump." She bit her bottom lip, she was scared. "Do you trust me?" I asked her seriously, and she looked down in my eyes. The gaze was so intense, and I made all of her fears melt away. She took a deep breath, and climbed up, then jumped down into our arms. She almost screamed, but there wasn't nearly enough time in the jump. We put her down, and her heart was racing. I could hear it. I smiled. I gave her a quick hug, and smelled her hair. I was in heaven, I was lost, I had no idea where I was. Till Seth tapped me, and I snapped out of it. "Come on Jake, we gotta go. Who knows how Embry is doing." I nodded.

"Put your hood up and look down, try to stay quiet okay Chels?" She nodded, and she blushed a little. I wondered why for a second, and realized I called her the nickname I had been using in my head. I hoped that meant she liked it. I took her head in mine, and lead her around back to the rest of the pack. As we got closer, we heard Embry's voice and what sounded like crumbling paper.

"Hold on Black, not that flap, the other one. Good job Brown, you're doing great. Now, holding your model at the back, open up the three point/flaps and take the center flap and pull down to form the head. The other two flaps remain as the pointy ears. Once you've completed the first one, you can make more using origami paper of differing sizes and colors until you have your very own wolf pack. And _that_, _gentleman_, is how you make. _A_ _PAPER. WOLF._" Embry held up his Origami wolf proudly, and Black and Brown nodded at each other smiling, proud of their handiwork.

Sam spotted us and sighed in relief, probably bored of hearing Embry give Origami lessons. He yipped and Embry knew that was his signal to wrap things up. "Ah, well guys, it's time for me to go…make sure you e-mail!" He waved as he walked away. Claire and Quil came back hearing the yipping signal, and we were ready to go. Grouping together with Chelsea at the very center next to Sam with her hood up and head down, we left the Beach.

Once we reached the van parked all the way up the road, we all cheered in accomplishment. "Oh my god! I can't believe you did it! You actually did it! I'm actually out!" Chelsea gave me a big hug and I sighed, dreamily in love, earning teasing faces and taunts from Embry, Quil, and Seth while her back was turned. I rolled my eyes and ignored it, not letting them disrupt this little slice of heaven. Sam started the car and we were off, everyone buzzing with excitement.

"Chelsea, these are my friends, well more like my brothers…that's Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, Sam, and that's little Claire." Claire pouted. "Hey, I'm not little! I'll be nine in 2 months." We all laughed. "Oh I'm sorry Claire-bear, you're not little. I promise." I gave her a little hug and she smiled. Chelsea smiled at us.

"Thank you all for getting me out of there…you have no idea what it's like everyday." She was bombarded with a chorused "No problem, we'd do it anytime" and she blushed. She leaned over to Claire.

"And I'd like to thank you especially, Claire. I watched from the window at what you did to get rid of Sylvia. That takes true skill. You have the true makings of an actress." She smiled widely.

"Piece of cake!" Claire said excitedly, and everybody laughed. Then she threw her arms around Chelsea's neck, catching her by surprise. She smiled and hugged her back, and Quil smirked contently.

Well, at least Quil was on her side. Now that leaves only six werewolves and three imprints to go. This was turning out to be an interesting day.


End file.
